User blog:SupcommMonroee/Another Set of Questions
To usurp Kray's throne as the asker of enjoyable questions, I put forth to you a series of scenarios. For each numbered scenario, reply with a numbered answer about your nation's response as if you were the leader (DFM king, KMF emperor, etc.). I will be reacting to these situations as well. 1. A North-Korea-like nation borders yours. It is essentially a blown-up version of Kimberly's little cult club; large military, bad economy, propaganda press, so on. This nation has been kidnapping some of your citisens, and border scuffles have occured. These scuffles have resulted in the deaths of some foreign observers, as well as your own troops. While you could retaliate, the aggressor nation is filled with impoverished peoples that would be surely devastated by further destabilisation. What do you do? *For every one person in the EIT killed or kidnapped on account of aggressor action, a thousand artillery shells will be launched at military positions. If actions persist, or military targets run out, a carpet-bombing campaign on industrial and agricultural centres will be conducted. 2. A Mexico-like situation. For some reason, your nation is in control of the USA's former territory on Earth. A new Mexico is established on the Southern border, and drug smuggling and cartel violence begins impacting your territories. Many civilians and border officers are dead. If you retaliate too strongly, you may provoke a humanitarian outrage amongst your allies, for the new Mexico is even more densely populated than the original. Of course, retaliate with little force, and you will have little effect. What do you do? *Make the border the densest minefield in history, and leave open one heavily-policed crossing. If sections of the minefield become clear without any observed detonations (indicated by scanners), observation aircraft will rush to the area. If there is a force disarming mines, artillery barrages on the area will commence. 3. Here's one that will probably happen in the future. Formations of Imperial Air Force strategic bombers escorted by Luca fighters begin routine flights in your airspace, and local commanders are unsure how to react. Assuming that your nation and the EIT are of situationally equal strength (for Icey), what do you do? *I wonder why Imperial Air Force aircraft flying overhead concern Imperial Army officers. 4. A tiny state you sponsor is invaded by a stronger (but weak in comparison to your nation) one that is rumoured to be secretly backed by your ally. This is an ally you value very highly. What do you do? *Carpet bomb the invader, and position my fleet at my ally's border, confronting it over the rumours. 5. You must destroy an enemy fleet blockading one of your major trade routes. Do you deploy an immense swarm of corvettes and frigtaes, or a small group of battleships and carriers? *I have difficulty choosing, but with some reservation, deploy the larger ships. My nation frequently upgrades its ships, and can afford the loss of large ships. Category:Blog posts